The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L. hybrid) plant, referred to as ‘FC13-122’, as herein described and illustrated. The new blueberry plant variety ‘FC13-122’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh fruit market. The variety has moderate plant vigor, upright growth habit, ripens mid-season, and produces very large, uniform fruit. ‘FC13-122’ was selected for its above average fruit quality compared to other mid-season varieties. The fruit is larger and firmer than any standard commercial variety in the same harvest window.
‘FC13-122’ has a more upright growth habit compared to the parents ‘ZF06-050’ (not patented) and ‘ZF06-013’ (not patented) that have a semi-sprawling growth habit. ‘FC13-122’ differs from the female parent ‘ZF06-050’ (not patented) in that it has moderate vigor and larger fruit where ‘ZF06-050’ (not patented) has low vigor and smaller fruit. ‘FC13-122’ differs from the male parent ‘ZF06-013’ (not patented) in that it has a higher yield and larger, firmer fruit.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘ZF06-050’ (female parent, not patented) and ‘ZF06-013’ (male parent, not patented) made in Lowell, Oreg., USA in 2010 and was selected in the same location in 2013.
The new blueberry variety ‘FC13-122’ was initially propagated by softwood cuttings in 2013 from the original seedling in Lowell, Oreg., USA and planted in a replicated plot of nine plants in fall 2014. The plants established in Oregon were successfully used to establish in vitro culture lines in 2017.
‘FC13-122’ was selected in 2013 because of its high-quality fruit—firm, crisp, light blue color, and very large size. After two additional years of evaluation in Lowell, Oreg., ‘FC13-122’ was determined to be sufficiently cold hardy and adaptable to commercial management strategies, and have a competitive yield for the harvest season. Plants of ‘FC13-122’ propagated from softwood cuttings or in vitro are phenotypically stable and exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant.